I Get Carried Away
by Tenshi Yoma
Summary: A lemon of Inu Yasha and Kagome. Warning, there is sexual content in this story. It is a side lemon of my story "Only Time Will Tell." Please R&R. This is what would happen if Inu got his way. Lol.


=X= Warning =X= This story contains lemony/Sexual content. If you are not tolerant or uncomfortable with this sort of story, then please, leave now.

Well here it is, in the full. The lemon story of Kagome and Inu Yasha. Enjoy you guys. This is your prize for my hit of 100 reviews on "Only Time Will Tell." Thanks!!

======================================================

**_The night was young. The moon was bright and all was quiet. The two sat beside each other staring into the fire. The young girl yawned softly and laid her head onto his shoulder._**

"Tired Kagome?" He asked.

She nodded softly and smiled up at him.

"Only a little."

"Why don't you rest then."

"I don't want to. I like laying here with you." She confessed.

A blush rose to his face; However, he smiled. He rested a hand on her head and stroked at her hair softly.

Suddenly, without warning, Inu Yasha grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up. He gazed into her eyes longingly. Kagome stared back, her heart began to race. Their faces grew closer, and closer still. Kagome's arms coiled there way around his figure. In return he wrapped his around her, placing his left hand on the back of her head. He ran his fingers slowly through her hair. Before long their faces were so close their nose tips touched. Inu Yasha suddenly pulled Kagome forth and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened at first; however, she relaxed and they closed. Softly Inu Yasha parted his mouth, Kagome's following after. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it against her own massaging it softly.

Gently he placed her form upon the ground. Their tongues still in union. He softly ran his fingertips down her arms. Once their kiss finally broke, Inu Yasha sat up. He stared down at Kagome awaiting her approval. She smiled softly and lifted herself up. She took hold of his cloth belt with her teeth and pulled softly. It came loose and fell to the sides. He smiled and grabbed her by the waist. He pushed his hands up taking her shirt with them. He pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. Kagome blushed slightly.

"I know I'm not….you know, that developed." She muttered.

Inu Yasha lifted her head up to his by her chin and kissed her softly.

"Nonsense. Your beautiful." He whispered softly.

She smiled brightly. Her fingers traced down his bare chest tracing over every muscle and curve. She grabbed onto the rim of his pants and toyed with them a bit. She smiled knowing how bad she was teasing him. Finally she pulled down, the pants fell to the ground. He kicked them off his legs and stared at Kagome. She looked him over and immediately her face became red. He was very well built.

Inu Yasha smiled seeing her reaction. He pushed her down on the ground once again and kissed her neck softly. With his index finger claw he sliced her bra in the middle front. It broke apart and fell to the sides. He grinned and made a trail of kisses down her neck to her plump breasts. He kissed at them softly while massaging the right one with his hand. Small moans slipped from her lips. Inu Yasha lifted her skirt up slightly. At first he was baffled by her panties. He just shrugged it off and slowly slipped them down.

He lifted his gaze back to hers and smiled. He pressed his lips to hers. When he knew that she was lost in the kiss he plunged his member inside of her. Her eyes shot open in surprise as a scream like moan cascaded from her mouth. Inu Yasha pressed his finger to her lips to try and hush her a little.

He moved slowly so as not to hurt her. She winced a few times but mostly she moaned. She coiled her arms around him holding him as close to as she could. He began to lap at her right breast as he massaged the left. He moved himself in and out of her with such ease and gentleness.

Kagome rested a hand on his back while placing the other on the back of his head. The hand on his head became tangled in hair as she pressed down on him from the immense pleasure. The hand on his back put even more pressure causing her nails to dig into his skin. He hardly felt it however.

After he was sure she was accustomed to his entrance he began to move himself faster. The moans that escaped from her lips became louder and more sensual. Inu Yasha himself even began to moan softly. Sweat trickled down his body and fell onto her own. He once again made a trail of kisses up her chest and to her neck. He kissed and sucked softly at it, in the end leaving a hickey.

When he felt her walls tightening he knew what was coming. He began to thrust himself harder and faster yet. He was holding himself back waiting for just the right moment. When Kagome gave out a loud, long, moan he knew. Just as she released herself, he too released himself.

Each of them wailed out in a symphony of moans of pleasure. As they breathed in deeply Inu Yasha thrust himself forward a couple times before pulling out.

He smiled down at Kagome, who smiled back. He leaned down kissing her softly and passionately.

When he pulled his head up and opened his eyes he was alarmed. How the hell had he gotten all the way over here? Kagome lay sleeping in her sleeping bag and he sat up at the complete opposite of her. He looked down at himself to find his pants were on. He blinked softly and sighed. He suddenly realized that it was nothing…but…a dream. He gazed over at Kagome and smiled brightly. It had been a wonderful dream. Now if only, dreams could come true.

======================================================

Well what did you think!!! . I personally love it. I've been putting it off for awhile but, yay me, now I got it. R&R!!!

**__**


End file.
